1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to information transmission, and more particularly to, a method and system for wirelessly transmitting information between devices, a device for wirelessly transmitting information, and a computer readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, various technologies for wirelessly transmitting information have been proposed. An example of such technology is an information transmission service for wirelessly sharing content.
A recently introduced information transmission service for wirelessly sharing content may execute a content share application in each device that is able to share the content and transmit the content between devices. However, content may only be transmitted when a direct communication channel between the devices is active.